


The Power of Two

by TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers/pseuds/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip away from Darillium goes not-that-horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Two

**Author's Note:**

> All quotes belong to Steven Moffat.
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> (P.S, the Doctor does have a good reason for wanting to buy River the gun. Just thought I'd mention that.)

River couldn't believe her ears.

"Sweetie, did you just say what I think you did?"

"That rather depends on what you think I said," the Doctor replied as he flicked the wrong switches on the TARDIS console.

"You just offered to buy me a gun."

"A sonic blaster, be fair."

"Just because it's got the word 'sonic' at the front doesn't mean it can't kill people, honey."

"Shut up."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

Both the Doctor and River grinned.

 

 

"Well, that was fun," River whispered, smiling as she and the Doctor hid in a supply cupboard.

"Of course, it's entirely your fault," the Doctor glared at her.

"How?"

"You shot their commander."

"I was testing the squareness gun."

"You didn't have to shoot a living being, dear! The wall would've done!"

"Well, he was there and I didn't like the way he looked at me."

"You shot a Sontaran commander because he glared at you? Is glaring that terrible? You just started a war! I can't take you anywhere!"

"A war? It was only one factory, my love. I'd hardly call that a war. And everyone else got out alright."

"It's still your fault."

"No it isn't..."

The Doctor heard some Sontarans running down the corridor looking for them, so he put his hand over River's mouth to silence her. Once they were gone, the Doctor removed his hand from her mouth and she started undoing his shirt buttons.

The Doctor looked down at her fiddling hands with a smirk on his face.

"What if someone opens the door?" he asked.

"We close it again," River reasoned.

"Fair enough."

He reached behind her to unzip her dress and snap open her bra, then pulled both garments off in one go. River undid the Doctor's trousers and pulled them and his underwear down to his ankles.

She toppled them backwards and as they hit the ground, her mouth crashed onto his. He hummed contentedly as her tongue brushed over his, then moaned as she shuffled and squirmed above him. His hardness briefly touched her wet folds and they both just wanted more.

River pulled away and took him inside her. He gasped at finally having her right where he wanted her.

River moved violently above the Doctor, whose teeth bit into her shoulder. She groaned loudly, not properly caring if the Sontarans heard anymore.

Minutes felt like seconds as they made love on that supply cupboard floor.

They came together, screaming.

River fell on top of the Doctor, panting and breathless.

The Doctor and River tensed as they heard a couple of Sontarans outside their cupboard door.

"Did you hear screaming, sir?" one asked.

"Yes," replied the other. "The Human who killed our commander must have met with a horrible end. Those were her death cries, I think. Order our clone batch back to the ship."

Once they were sure the Sontarans were gone, the Doctor and River collapsed into heaps of giggles, unable to hide their amusement any longer.

"Gosh," was all River could say, rubbing her hand down her flushed face.

 

 

"See that wall behind you? Duck!" River pulled out her sonic blaster and fired it.

A square hole formed in the wall and the Tenth Doctor seemed impressed.

Everybody ran through the hole in the wall and escaped the Vashta Nerada swarm inhabiting Proper Dave's spacesuit.

So that was why the Doctor wanted her to have the gun. Now it all made sense.


End file.
